The present invention relates to net-like structures, and more particularly to a plastic net with a partial to a multiplicity of spirals between interstices or crossings of the net filaments.
It is known to extrude plastic nets by means of relatively rotating or reciprocating die members. These die members are provided with a plurality of orifices from which the filaments of the net are extruded. When the orifices of one die are immediately adjacent the orifices of the other die, the filaments from the two dies are fused together to form the interstices or crossings of the plastic net. If only two dies are used, a two-layer net will be produced. However, it is also known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,124 to Anderson et al, for example, to provide a die head capable of producing a three-layer net. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,512. The plastic nets produced in this manner have many and diverse applications from produce bags and other packaging applications to netting for protecting agricultural crops from birds.